Desinhibida
by Ring.Black
Summary: Hao creía que jamás podría conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba. Y tenía razón. One-Shot. Reto del Foro "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos". :D.


**Shaman King no es mío.**

**...**

Hao Asakura era alguien que nunca conseguía lo que quería. Sí, hay que ser sinceros, el pobre chico NUNCA consiguió nada de lo que se propuso: quiso nacer hijo único, tuvo un gemelo; quiso un mundo sólo de Shamanes, apareció su hermano gemelo y sus amigos para impedirlo, y al final terminó cediendo; quiso a Ren Tao y Horokeu Usui en su equipo, ambos se negaron; quiso ser el Rey Shaman, tuvo que esperar tres vidas para serlo; y cuando por fin pudo ser el Rey Shaman, los Apaches vienen con la idiotez de que primero tiene que ser una buena persona, así que le sacan sus poderes y lo mandan a vivir con su hermano. Injusticia, frustración y enojo era lo que mayormente sentía Hao cuando pensaba en eso.

Pero nada se comparaba con su mayor anhelo, ese al que tenía que ver todos los días desde hace un año, cuando lo castigaron y lo condenaron a vivir como un diminuto humano, ese que su hermano le había robado y que sólo le correspondía a él: Anna Kyoyama; y tal vez ese fue lo que desencadenó que se replanteara su vida y lo que no estaba haciendo con ella.

Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en eso, sentado en posición de indio en el medio del patio, cuando Tamao, en uno de sus despistes habituales, chocó contra él, cayéndole encima.

―¡L-lo s-s-siento, J-joven Hao-o! ―Exclamó tartamudeando, incorporándose como resorte y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Ni tiempo le dio a Hao de hablar, cuando la pelirosada ya había desaparecido. El ex Shaman de fuego se quedó mirando la dirección en la que la chica se había ido, y poco a poco se fue extendiendo una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. Ya sabía cual sería su primera buena acción en la vida: ayudar a Tamao con su problema de timidez. O estupidez, como se quiera ver.

Lo que restó del día, y parte de la noche, se la pasó haciendo su experimento, riendo como maniático y asustando a cualquiera que pasara por la puerta de su habitación.

Al otro día, a primera hora, se ofreció a hacerle un té a Tamao, a modo de disculpa por todo lo que le haya ocasionado, como querer matarla. Por supuesto, la chica se desmayó en cuanto la saludó, pero para Hao eso fue una afirmación. Mientras hacía el té su, a regañadientes, cuñada le ordenó ir a limpiar quien-sabe-qué-cosa, así que sólo alcanzó a poner unas gotas de la poción desinhibidora que había creado, ya luego tendría tiempo de darle el té a Tamao, cuando se recuperara de su desmayo.

Lo que jamás se esperaría era que la misma Anna se lo tomara.

―Lo único que hacen es mandarme. Malditos humanos, maldita estúpida tercera vida. ¿Qué no saben con quién están hablando? ―Mascullaba Hao, mientras barría el piso del cuarto de los felizmente casados ―. Los odio a todos. Sobretodo a Yoh, en especial a Yoh.

―¿Y por qué odiás a Yoh, si se puede saber?

Hao se quedó congelado en su sitio, por muy irónicamente que sonora. El sensual susurro no sólo lo había tomado desprevenido, sino que había sido de la persona que menos esperaba. ¿Acaso había ingerido alguna sustancia extraña que Yoh tenía guardada por la casa?

―¿Anna? ―Preguntó, sintiéndose inseguro por primera vez, por si estaba alucinando y a quien tenía enfrente no era la rubia de sus sueños.

―¿Si, Hao? ―Volvió a preguntar, más cerca de él de lo que nunca nadie hubiera imaginado.

Ok, no era una alucinación y Anna era quien lo miraba como nunca antes. Entonces él estaba drogado, de seguro era eso. Pero no, no recordaba haberlo hecho. Se pellizcó el brazo, y confirmó que tampoco era un sueño. ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus, estaba pasando de verdad! Sonrió galantemente y se inclinó hacia la rubia.

―¿Estás segura que no estás jugando y después no vas a darme con tu súper cachetada? ―Inquirió de todas formas.

La chica se rió bajito. ¡UN SEGUNDO! ¿¡SE RIÓ!? Pero no fue más sorprendente cuando finalmente acortó la distancia y lo besó.

El beso no fue exactamente como él se lo había imaginado. ¡Sí, se lo había imaginado! ¿¡Y qué!? De todas formas, no hubo pasión, ni desesperación, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera chispa. Fue lento, sí, pero vacío y áspero. _¿Áspero?_, se preguntó el pelilargo mentalmente. Cuando se separaron, luego de unos segundos, el ruido de la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Yoh estaba ahí, parado y mirándolos fríamente, una mirada que nadie conocía hasta ahora. Hao pensó que se veía muy igual a él en ese momento.

―Lindo espectáculo ―Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Yoh, puedo explicarlo ―Se adelantó Anna, mirándolo asustada.

Pero Yoh no la dejó terminar y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia yacía en el suelo, ensangrentada, con un cuchillo atravesándola. El Asakura mayor miraba todo con los ojos abiertos cual Manta. Yoh había matado a Anna, en serio.

Justo cuando creyó que no podía volverse más loco, apareció Tamao, ubicándose detrás de Yoh, vestida con un vestido corto y negro, pelo rubio, ojos negros y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza.

―Ahora yo seré tu Anna, Yoh.

Entonces se despertó. Sobresaltado, sudando y jadeando. Lo primero que hizo fue asimilarlo todo y preguntarse: si en el sueño se pellizcó, ¿cómo fue que igual creyó qué era real?; lo segundo, fue ir hasta la botellita que recientemente había hecho y botarla; la tercera, fue dudar sobre ir a ver si estaban todos vivos, pero verdaderamente no le importaba, así que no lo hizo. Finalmente, cuando se fue acostar, decidió que, las buenas acciones eran peligrosas, y que seguiría siendo un bastardo, aunque nunca conseguiría lo que quisiera.

_Puta y jodida tercer vida_, pensó por última vez, y se durmió.

_**Fin**_

**¡Hoooooli! :D. ¿La explicación de este fic? Fácil, participa en el foro de "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos"; el concepto era crear un trío YohxAnnaxHao, donde se produjera la infedilidad y que Anna fuera la que buscara a Hao. **

**No sé si esta era tu idea, Pam (****RedGlossyLips)****, pero espero te agrade de todas formas. xD. Y sino, no aprobé el reto, u.u. JAJA. **

**Besotes con cariño :D. Ya saben: júzguenlo. **


End file.
